


unstoppable hug please force and immovable(?) no hug object

by pIatonic_Iove



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, binsung hug that's the tweet, romantic or platonic is free real estate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pIatonic_Iove/pseuds/pIatonic_Iove
Summary: // this binsung hug was brought to you by the following sponsors: stayter tots twitter account, jisung wanting a hug from changbin hyung, my infinite procrastination from studying vocabulary //
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers





	unstoppable hug please force and immovable(?) no hug object

“What? So the great Rapper of Yongin isn’t strong enough to carry one (1) silly boy?” Jisung cocked an eyebrow, the second ‘one’ intoned differently. 

From across the waiting area Changbin threw one fleeting, unimpressed look his way before turning back to work the coffee machine. 

Now, Jisung’s intentions had been transparent enough to harm countless unsuspecting pigeons but that didn’t mean his glass didn’t still chip at the blatant rejection. 

“Okay, fine, be that way.” He grumbled. And then because he wanted to sulk, “coward, chicken, milksop, poltroon, dingo, scaredy cat-y, namby pamby, yellow-belly dot bikini tha-mhammmh.” 

He knew though, that Changbin wasn’t one to be goaded by such childish tactics, and unsurprisingly, it was his seatmate, Seungmin, who stuffed a sandwich into his mouth to shut him up. Score, free food. 

But up ahead, Changbin seemed to be ignoring the both of them in favour of adding milk to his grounded bean juice and Jisung sagged like the sad piece of lettuce hanging out of his mouth. 

“Oh God that’s worse!” Seungmin exclaimed, reaching for the serviettes. Noticing his friend’s lack of response though, he followed his line of vision to their hyung. 

Ah. 

He turned back with a shake of his head, pinching Jisung’s nose to get his attention. “You’re kind of obtuse, huh?” 

Jisung glared at him but Seungmin continued, “you know that if you run and jump at hyung, he will most definitely catch you in his arms.” 

“Ew weary fuink so?” 

“Don’t speak with your mouth full.” 

Jisung swallowed hastily. 

“You really think so?” 

“Bet.” Seungmin nodded. 

“How much?” 

The younger paused for a moment, pursed his lips, “$10.” 

Well, he’d either have $10 and a pain in the butt, or lose $10 and finally acquire an elusive Changbin Hug. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. 

“Bet.” He stood up, dusting bread crumbs off his shirt. 

Seungmin smirked with amusement, then faced forward, cupping his mouth with a hand. “Changbin hyung!” Beside him, Jisung shot off, leaving only a mild stirring, “think fast!” 

Changbin had to think real fast, what with a barreling Jisung making rapid headway as it were. “NO, I’M HOLDING COFFEE!” was his first and only thought, but that didn’t seem to faze Jisung in the slightest, points for tenacity. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” came the next few thoughts in rapid succession and then, morosely, he flung his paper cup aside just as Jisung launched himself into the air, throwing out his hands towards his groupmate. 

Jisung closed his eyes the moment his feet left the ground, feeling the rushing pushback of wind around him, and then there was complete stillness, the end of an inhale, of thrown objects reaching their highest points before gravity coaxed them back into its dominion. For one moment, he was Schrödinger's Han Jisung. 

Then he was breathing again, and descending into warmth and firmness as Jisung cracked open one eye to see his hyung looking down at him rather crossly. 

In a couple of minutes, he would receive an earful from said hyung, and Chan, and even the managers and staff. In a couple of hours, he would fork over paper notes to an entirely too smug Seungmin. 

But for now, held safe and sound in the Charms (Changbin arms), flush against the Chiddies (Changbin tiddies), Jisung felt like the ultimate winner. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the stayter tots drabble challenge, which in turn was organised in the spirit of international fanworks day, so shout out to all those parties. i've always wanted to write a fluffy binsung hug so this was the perfect excuse. binsung hug is my chicken soup for the soul


End file.
